Halloween made in Sabaku
by Windofblood
Summary: Le premier Halloween de la fratrie Sabaku ...


Halloween Made in Sabaku .

Joyeux Halloween à tous , rien ne m'appartient .Les personnages sont à Kishimoto .L'histoire m'appartient et se passe dans un UA .

* * *

><p>C'était la veille d' Halloween , et cette fête était célébrée depuis quelques années à Sunagakure . C'était le troisième kazekage qui avait décidé d'apporter cette tradition qui venait du pays des démons .Aujourd'hui le troisième kazekage , mais le quatrième , avait décidé de ne pas la retirer du calendrier . Il l'avait célébré durant son enfance , et gardait des bons souvenirs de ce jour , et notamment ceux qu'il avait passé en compagnie de celle qui était sa femme Karura et son beau-frère Yashamaru . Il se souvenait d'une jeune Karura gennin déguisée en sorcière , et déjà à l'époque elle était magnifique .Son beau-frère et membre de l' ANBU , et lui-même était en pleine vérifications des mesures de protection pour la dite soirée . Il ne voulait pas que des ninjas déserteurs ou de simples criminels ne viennent semer la panique dans son pays . Pendant qu'il se chargeait de cela , chez lui , sa femme s'occupait de leurs trois enfants . Ils allaient pouvoir se déguiser pour la première fois , jusqu'à présent , ils avait été jugés beaucoup trop jeunes .<p>

''-Maman , je ne sais pas en quoi me déguiser , soupira Sabaku no Temari 8 ans assise dans le salon

-Ne t'en fais pas , nous allons trouver , affirma sa mère assise à côté d'elle lisant un livre .

-Tu pourrais te déguiser en momie , comme moi , proposa son petit frère de 7 ans , Kankuro qui jouait aux figurines .

- Non , deux momies cela ferait trop bizarre , mais merci Kanki , le remercia-t-elle toujours triste .

-Tu pourrais être une sorcière , proposa à son tour le plus jeune de la fratrie , Gaara, qui coloriait à coté d'elles .

-Non ce n'est pas très originale, je suis certaine qu'il y en aura plein dans les rues demain ...Mais merci de chercher à m'aider Gaara , le remercia-t-elle un petit sourire amical sur les lèvres .

Elle avait vu que son refus avait attristé le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges , mais elle voulait un déguisement unique . Il lui rendit son sourire et repartit à son coloriage . Il allait se déguiser en kazekage . Karura avait réussi à lui fabriquer la tenue similaire à celle de son père mais en modèle réduit . Il ne restait plus que sa fille qui avait passé sa semaine à chercher une idée une sorcière , trop commune , une princesse , non merci , elle ne voulait pas jouer les demoiselles en détresse . Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit et cela l'énervait , elle devait trouver et très vite . Sa maman ne savait pas quoi lui dire , elle passa ses yeux sur ses garçons et décida de leur demander pourquoi ils avaient choisi ce déguisement .

-Les garçons , pourquoi avoir voulu être une momie et un kazekage ? , leur demanda-t-elle curieuse .

-J'adore les momies maman , c'est Sasori-kun qui me les as fait découvrir , et cela me rappelle les marionnettes que lui et grand-mère Chiyo utilisent ,répondit le plus âgé des deux .

- Je veux être comme papa plus tard , alors je trouvais ça amusant de me déguiser en lui , expliqua le benjamin .

-Tu vois Temari , tes frères ont choisi quelque chose qu'ils aimaient , et toi , il n'y a pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un que tu adores et sue tu aurais toujours voulu être , l'interrogea-t-elle .

La petite fille réfléchit , elle aimait beaucoup les oiseaux et les éventails , mais elle ne se voyait pas porter un costume d'un oiseau et encore moins d'un éventail . Elle soupira , elle n'allait pas pouvoir fêter Halloween avec ses frères ,elle qui était si excitée à l'idée de le faire . Elle resterait à la maison , et attendrait leur retour . Karura , la voyant dans cet état , décida d'exceptionnellement invoquer Kamatari , la belette ninja avec qui elle était liée . Elle réalisa donc les signes nécessaire et traça un trait sur la table avec son sang , sang qui coulait de son pouce qu'elle s'était mordu . Un écran de fumée apparut , et laissa ensuite place à la petite créature .

-Kamatari ! S'exclama Temari heureuse de la revoir .

-Bonsoir Temari , bonsoir à tous , salua l'invocation .

La blonde caressa la tête de l'animal qui se laissa faire, Karura fut ravie de voir un vrai sourire sur le visage de sa seule fille . Elle se leva et décida de les laisser pour aller préparer le dîner . Elle avait pratiquement terminé lorsque sa fille arriva dans la cuisine comme une fusée .

-Merci beaucoup maman , dit-elle en lui faisant un immense sourire

-Merci , mais pourquoi ma chérie , lui demanda-t-elle intriguée .

-Tu as invoqué Kamatari parce que tu as vu que je n'allais pas bien , et je me suis tellement amusée que j'ai réalisé que je voulais me déguiser en Kamatari demain , affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle .

-Contente de t'avoir aidé , répondit sa maman amusée , et rassurée de la voir ainsi .

La soirée se déroula tranquillement , et la fratrie décida de garder le secret sur leur déguisement pour leur père . Il essaya bien de faire avouer sa femme par des moyens déloyaux (des petits baisers dans le cou ) mais l'ancienne kunoichi ne lâcha pas un mot . Le lendemain soir arriva et les deux garçons et la fille étaient prêts Kankuro était recouvert de bandes médicales et les seules choses qui n'étaient pas recouvertes étaient ses yeux et sa bouche , Gaara portait la tenue du kazekage au grand complet , il avait même écrit cinquième kazekage dans le dos .

-Vous êtes si mignons , constata leur maman en les voyant les uns à côté des autres .

-Maman , dépêche-toi ou nous n'aurons plus de bonbons , la pressa Kankuro .

-Oui , deux minutes , laissez-moi vous prendre en photo , et on y va , rit-elle de les voir si impatients .

Une fois les photos prisent , ils n'avaient voulu qu'elle n'en fasse qu'une mais elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter , et avait dû en prendre une bonne dizaine . Ils marchaient dans les rues de la ville , guidés par Karura car Kankuro avec toutes ses bandes ne voyaient pas très bien , et Temari n'avait pas l'habitude de n'avoir qu'un seul œil pour se repérer , en plus , la nuit n'aidait pas .

''Ils sont adorables'' entendaient-ils sur leur passage . Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville , et s'apprêtaient à rentrer lorsque Karura eut une idée .

-Et si nous allions rendre visite à votre père ? , proposa-t-elle .

-Tu veux dire dans son bureau ? , demanda Kankuro en relevant une de ses bandelettes qui lui était tombée sur les yeux .

-Oui , comme ça nous pourrions rentrer tous ensemble à la maison ,sa journée est bientôt terminée , poursuivit-elle

-Allons-y , allons-y , approuva Gaara en accélérant le pas .

-Gaara , attends-nous ! Ordonna Kankuro qui faillit se prendre un poteau . »

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment , et saluèrent les gardes , dont faisait parti Baki , avant de monter en direction du bureau où se trouvait leur père . Devant la porte , leur oncle Yashamaru montait la garde .

« - Bonsoir Yashamaru , le saluèrent-ils

-Bonsoir , vous êtes effrayants , mais dans le bon sens du terme , les complimenta-t-il .

-Merci , le remercièrent-ils , ravis de ce compliment .

-Vous venez voir Kazekage-sama , devina-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil .

Ils hochèrent la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer les dires de leur oncle .

-Je vais l'avertir qu'on désire le voir , expliqua-t-il avant de frapper à la porte .

-Entrez ! Entendit-il

-Kazekage-sama , on souhaite vous voir , l'informa-t-il

-Ah cette heure ...Très bien , fais entrer ! Ordonna-t-il étonné de cette visite tardive .

Il sortit ,et laissa passer ses neveux et nièce en premier suivit de sa sœur .

-Bouh , crièrent-ils en entrant .

-Ah , mon dieu , des monstres , Karura au secours je suis attaqué , dit-il en faisant semblant d'avoir peur .

- Mais non papa n'ait pas peur , ce n'est que nous , rit Gaara en retirant son chapeau de kage .

-Ouf , pendant un instant j'ai eu peur que des monstres n'aient décidé de venir m'attaquer , avoua-t-il , toujours en jouant le jeu .

-Ils sont mignons , n'est-ce pas ? , lui dit sa femme amusée .

-Très , alors voyons voir nous avons, une momie , je n'ai pas besoin de te demander de qui tu tiens cette passion Kankuro .Ensuite nous avons , une Kamatari humaine , presque aussi dangereuse que l'invocation de votre mère et enfin , un mini kazekage .Tiens je ne savais pas que j'avais déjà un successeur , plaisanta-t-il .

Gaara se rapprocha de lui et monta sur ses genoux .

-Je suis le cinquième Kazekage de Sunagakure Sabaku no Gaara ,enchanté de vous rencontrer , dit-il sur un ton respectueux .

-Tu feras un très bon kazekage plus tard , affirma sa soeur sincère .

-Je suis d'accord avec toi , mais pour le moment , le futur kazekage est fatigué , constata le kazekage actuel en voyant son benjamin baillé .

-Tu as terminé pour aujourd'hui ? , lui demanda Karura

-Oui , nous pouvons rentrer ,manger tous les bonbons que vous avez eu . »

Et c'est ainsi que la fratrie Sabaku passa son premier Halloween .


End file.
